Alluring Secret, Black Vow
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Un ange, une humaine, une rencontre inoubliable, mais un amour impossible. Comment Luka trouvera t-elle la force de faire face à des sentiments voués à l'échec.  Reprise du FanMade de la chanson "Alluring Secret" / Yuri / Miku x Luka


Les personnages des « Vocaloïds » ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette fiction est inspirée de la musique « Alluring Secret, Black Vow », plus précisément du FanMade Vidéo basé sur le couple Rin x Miku. Evidément, cette Fic' ne pourras pas concorder à 100% au vue du scénario, et le couple sera Miku x Luka.

Je trouve la musique ainsi que le clip vraiment magnifique, pourtant je ne suis pas du tout pour le Rin x Miku. Comme quoi…

Bref, à vous de juger, il n'y aura probablement pas beaucoup de chapitres, et je ne suis pas certaine de la taille de ces derniers.

Enjoy~

(PS : Je n'ai pour le moment plus de correcteur orthographique sur Word, je m'excuse donc d'avance des probables nombreuses fautes.)  
>(PS2: Ce chapitre est très court!)<p>

* * *

><p>Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow~<p>

« Un jour, moi aussi je m'envolerai, et par delà les nuages, je découvrirai le monde… » Tels étaient ses mots, il y a bien longtemps.

Deux grandes ailes blanches battaient dans le ciel, cachant la lumière du soleil elle-même. Deux grandes ailes blanches flottaient dans l'air, dansant avec les nuages eux-même. Deux grandes ailes blanches arboraient son dos, lui donnant l'allure d'une Reine.

On lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention, que tous ces aller et retours finiraient par être irraisonnables. Mais comme à son habitude, Luka n'avait pas écouté. Elle aimait voler, elle aimait la liberté que cela lui procurait, elle aimait se sentir libre, inscouciante et rêveuse. Le monde était vaste, et il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir. Elle voulait tout voir, elle voulait tout savoir, elle voulait découvrir le monde. Elle voulait voir s'il était comme on le lui avait compté autrefois.

Elle planait au dessous des nuages, et ses long cheveux roses flottaient au dessus de ses longues ailes recouvertes de plumes blanches. Luka était un ange, un vrai.

Tout comme les humains, les anges naissaient, d'une mère, et d'un père. Tout comme les humains, les anges grandissaient. Seulement, les anges, eux, vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps, et à leur 18 ans, ils devaient commencer la mission pour laquelle ils existaient. Les anges… étaient en fait loin d'être libre.  
>Certains vivaient parmis les humains, d'autres les surveillaient d'en haut, mais chacun d'entre eux avaient le devoir de veilleur sur quelqu'un, ou sur un lieu. Leur particularité était qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, avant de l'avoir en face des yeux.<p>

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Luka était au courant de leur devoir, mais pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas trouver quel était le sien. Chaque jour elle s'aventurait un peu plus loin, profitant de la liberté qu'elle avait encore. Chaque jour elle prenait un peu plus de risques, que quelqu'un l'aperçoive là haut, et chaque jour elle avait un peu plus envie, de ne jamais s'arrêter.  
>C'est ce qu'elle fit, ce jour là…<p>

Il y avait un peu plus de vent que d'habitude, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Elle se sentait déjà fatiguée de se battre à contre sens des raffales, mais elle décida d'aller plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin. Le vent était trop fort, et froissa une de ses ailes, la projetant viollement vers le bas, sur plusieurs kilomètres. La chute fut difficile, mais ralentit graçe à son autre aile, et ainsi amortit.

La jeune fille était essouflée, genoux à terre. Elle aurait du s'arrêter quand elle le pouvait. Elle se releva difficilement, et essaya de déployer ses ailes. Comme il fallait s'en douter, l'une d'elles était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement qui devenait instantanément douloureux. Luka grimaça en tentant de battres des ailes une première fois, mais y rennonça très rapidement lorsque la douleur devint insuportable. Elle ne pourrai jamais se renvoler dans cet état là, et la jeune fille se retrouva dans une situation plus qu'inquiétante.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, des montagnes derrière, des arbres devant, et le soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher. Elle décida de marcher un peu. Heureusement, la forêt n'était pas très dense, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une forêt, et elle pu aisément la traverser sans trop de soucis. Les effets secondaires de sa chute se firent bientôt ressentirent, la douleur de son aile se répendait peu à peu dans son dos, elle était à bout de fatigue.

Des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient dans le ciel. Un petit village non loin de là. Luka se demanda si elle devait s'y rendre, mais une jeune fille avec de longues ailes blanches dans le dos ne passeraient pas inaperçue. Sans parler de sa tenue. Elle portait une veste en faux cuir blanc, qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, un short décoré par une chaine noire, de hautes bottes et une paire de gants qui laissaient le bout de ses doigts découverts, de la même couleur. Du blanc, du blanc, toujours du blanc. Même un Noël n'aurait pas pu l'être plus.

Après mûre réflexion, la jeune fille soupira, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se rendre dans ce village. Elle était peut-être insousciante, mais pas suicidaire, et elle n'avait pas envie de finir dans une cage comme un animal de foire. Par chance, elle repéra à deux ou trois centaine de mère une baptisse à l'abris des regard. C'était une sorte d'église, ou bien de temple, elle ne savait pas trop. Mais une chose était sure, il ne devait pas y avoir de monde à l'intérieur, l'endroit semblait plutôt… abandonné. L'ange décida donc de s'y rendre, en puisant sur les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

Luka approchait peu à peu, et se retrouva bientôt devant les grandes portes en bois de l'église abandonnée, elle monta les trois marches davant elle, avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux, en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour ne pas s'écrouler entièrement. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, comme si l'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons correctement. Elle était exténuée. Elle aurait vraiment du écouter ce qu'on lui disait, plutôt que n'en faire qu'à sa tête, la jeune fille commençait à le regretter.

Un bruits sourd se fit doudainement entendre tandis que les portes de la vieille baptisses s'écartaient l'une de l'autre laissant de la lumière éclairée le visage de l'ange épuisé.  
>La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la jeune fille qui venait de faire son apparition. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement et son souffle se coupa en voyant ses magnifiques yeux cyans, posés sur elle. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement à ses long cheveux attachés derrière sa tête façon princesse. Le seul mot auquel pensait Luka était « magnifique ».<p>

La jeune fille semblait plus petite qu'elle, et était vraiment magnifique. Elle portait une robe noir et verte, qui lui donnait des allures de reine. Celle-ci sourit d'un coup, avec tant de sincérité que l'ange fut emporté intérieurement par un sentiment inconnu. Elle en avait même oublier la douleur qui parcourait son corps.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans tendis alors la main dans la direction de Luka. Attendant un geste de sa part. Cette dernière surprise, mais était tellement hypnotisée par les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle ne se méfia même pas. Elle tendis à son tour le bras, la main tremblante, hésitante, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent ceux de la jeune fille, et qu'une étrange chaleur envahit tout son être…


End file.
